theuberfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
"The ONLY Earth Ever To exist!" -Tiri Kikimunga '''The Earth '''Is a planet in the Sol system 3rd from the star. It's most sapient species is the Human. The Earth has had a history dating back billions of years. Originally life evolved into a dominant species of giant reptillian/birdlike creatures known as Dinosaurs. A meteor smashed into the Earth and erased them. Humans evolved from apelike creatures, into a thinking sapient being to become the sole dominant species. Politics, and Its place in the galaxy Earth opted to remain out of the common galactic law, as it conflicted with a protocol stating that no alien laws can be applied to the people of Earth without their consent. However, the Earth is restricted when entering territory of the Order of Common Planets, out of the safety and well being of other races. This includes -The Earth cannot apply its own law to other planets, or jurisdiction. For instance, Terran slave traders cannot obtain slaves from other planets. Since the interplanetary ban on Nuclear warfare stands, Any nuclear weapon taken into the territory of a Common Planet, will be confiscated and launched into the nearest stable black hole. Any religious, moral, or other crusade or act of "civilizing inferior species", will be considered an act of war on the government or governments of that territory. -The people of Earth are free to share information with any planet so long as the information does not upset the natural balance of evolution. It can however divulge secrets of advanced technology to the planet, if needed, as long as it does not provide imbalance to internal conflict. -The Earth is free to trade with any open market planet in the galaxy so long as its of legal goods (No slaves, No Nukes, No Illegal Drugs or black market items which in nature varies based on the governing body of the planet in question) -The Earth must request landing before entering any planetary atmosphere as is with all planets. Any violation of this will subject them to the will of the denizens of the planet in question. In the event of a crash landing, emergency landing, or any landing beyond their control, a warning if possible should be given the planet or government in charge of the area its landing on. -The earth cannot extract specimens from other planets in the Order, without permission of the governing party in the jurisdiction. Landscape The earth varies from mountainous, jungle, desert, oceanic, temperate, arctic, subarctic, swamplands, and flat plains. It is one of the most diverse planets in the known universe, because of its location in regards to the sun. The planet, despite advancement in pollution, retains a lot of its beauty that can still be seen in many areas. Jurisdiction Mars Jupiter Saturn Uranus Neptune Mercury Venus Luna All moons of said planets with the exception of Hyperion Earth Colonies Trivia -Tiri askes "Whats with this THE business?" refering to it being the only planet refered to with the pronoun The. (IE there is no "The Mars") -The Karkans originally thought it was called the "EETH". -Vil Landed on the former island of Atlantis Category:Planets Category:Sol System Category:Terrestrial Planets Category:Inhabited Planets Category:Iranian Star Empire Category:Dubai Planetary Emerites Category:Somalia-Sudanese Empire Category:Humans Category:Homeworlds Category:ISL Planets Category:Alliance Of Planets Category:Karkan Alliance